VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 5
Characters * Arkham X * Cerberus * Oracle Location * Blackgate Island, Gotham City, NJ * May 1st 2017, 0431 EST VOX Archive * Cerberus: I... I have no idea who the hell this is. * Arkham X: Hey! Give me that! snapping Not cool, dude. Isn't that like rule one of the hero code? 'Don't unmask another hero'? * Cerberus: You're not a hero. * Arkham X: scoff I'm not a hero? Well, how about when... No... Or when I- No... Okay, fair play, but still! * Cerberus: Don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me. * Arkham X: Oh, wow, man... You mean that? I'm touched. * Cerberus: Easy... It's only safe because I don't know you from Adam. * Arkham X: Who is Adam? I don't know any Adam. * Cerberus: It's... It's an expression. Seriously? You've never heard that before? * Arkham X: No. * Cerberus: Either way... It means I don't recognize you from any other loser low-life on the streets of Gotham. * Arkham X: Are you saying all us low-lives look alike? * Cerberus: When I'm done punching your face in, yeah. * Arkham X: You've got issues. * Cerberus: Says the guy who named himself after a sanitarium. * Arkham X: Exactly! That shows how off-the-rails you are. * Cerberus: Hey... you feel that? There's a breeze. * Arkham X: No I don't feel a breeze. I'm covered head to toe in armor. If I feel a breeze, it means I've been shot and am bleeding to death. * Cerberus: footsteps Come on... It's coming from over here... footsteps Yes... There's some light coming in here. Help me move this grating. * Arkham X: debris shifting, rubble settling, cough, cough, footsteps, loud rumble, debris falling on concrete You hear that, Mr. Kitty? * Cerberus: Yeah... a faint Canary Cry... We must be under Black Canary. * Arkham X: shifting Not that... The ceiling... It's cracking! Look! * Cerberus: expletive! Run! Quick! This way! footsteps, debris collapsing concrete cracking, rumble, rumble, thunderous impact, door slams] * Arkham X: Okay... We just went from solitary to, a, uh, morgue? * Cerberus: Morgue is good. * Arkham X: Why? Because we can lay down and save the mortician the trouble of lifting us on the slab? * Cerberus: No... There's likely an underground corridor over here to transport the dead bodies out to boats for shipment off the island. * Arkham X: ...and you know this because? door opens, wind blowing, seagulls chirping * Cerberus: footsteps I'll tell you that if you tell me what your beef is with Arkham. * Arkham X: Nah, it's cool. I'll just make up my own reason... footsteps Let's see... footsteps Oh, I know... Are you a necrophiliac? * Cerberus: God, no! What's wrong with you?! footsteps * Arkham X: What's wrong with me? footsteps I'm not the one expletive-ing corpses! * Cerberus: I'm not a necrophiliac! I'm not the crazy one! footsteps And for expletive's sake, I'm not a damn cat! * Oracle: Hey! I got a GPS signal. I don't know what you did, but I can see you boys. Help's on the way. * Cerberus: Huh... I thought my comms were broken. footsteps I guess my yelling must've put it back in place? * Oracle: No... Sorry. It was X's comms signal that I got. * Cerberus: stopping, seagulls, water splashing against rocks Did you do something? * Arkham X: Yeah... I turned my GPS tracker on. * Cerberus: You had a working GPS tracker this whole time and you just turned it on?! * Arkham X: scoff You're welcome! Well, this bonding was fun, Mr. Kitty. I hope to see you around. Laters! splash Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 4. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 6. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 5 Category:VOX Box Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Blackgate Island/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline